Order 66
Order 66, also known as Clone Protocal 66, was a series of contingency orders of the Clone Soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic. The order was that the Jedi Commanders and Generals of the Republic military were to be branded as traitors and were to be executed. The order was formally carried out by Supreme Chancellor Sheeve Palpatine (also known as Darth Sidious) in 19 BBY at the very end of the Clone Wars and lead to the destruction of the Jedi Order and the deaths of the majority of the Jedi and lead to the rise of the Galactic Empire. Description Order 66: In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established. Overview Order 66 was one of the various orders that was programmed into the minds of all Clone Soldiers that were bread as one of the various contingency orders that were programmed into the minds of the Clone Soldiers that were to be carried out upon its execution. It branded all Jedi Knights and members of the order as traitors and were to be executed as well. The command was placed within the inhibitor chips that all Clone soldiers had placed within them in order to make sure that all active Clone soldiers were to carry them out without hesitation. The order came after Order 65 which branded the Supreme Chancellor as a traitor and was to be removed and executed as well. History First Report The first report of Order 66 being carried out was in 19 BBY when Clone Trooper Tup, had his chip malfunction and carried out the order prematurally. During the Battle of Ringo Vindo, Tup saw Jedi General Tiplar and walked towards her where he put up his weapon and shot her without hesitation. Her death led to the loss of Republic momentum and forced the Republic forces to withdraw from the combat zone. Tup was later brought onboard a ship to be brought back to Kamino for investigation but was captured by the Separatist forces but later liberated by the Republic. ARC Trooper Fives and 501st Commander Rex had launched their own private investigation and later found out what was really happening. Fives later attempted to tell Anakin Skywalker about what was going on but he was shot by Fox before he could do so and Rex became one of the only few clones to know about the order before its ordered execution. Execution of the Order After the attempted coup by Mace Windu and the Jedi Council against Palpatine, he would later use it as a justification to carry out the order citing it as an act against the Republic. After Anakin Skywalker came in and Palpatine made him his apprentice, he would later order the execution of Order 66 to Commander Cody of the 212th Batallion while he was on Utapau. Cody followed through with the order and ordered an AT-TE to fire upon Jedi General Obi Wan Kenobi which nearly killed him but did not. This would soon began Order 66 as other commanders would be given the same order all across the galaxy. After the attempt on Obi Wan's life, Commader Bacara and the Galactic Marines were also given the order. During the Battle of Mygeeto, the longest battle of the Clone Wars, Ki-Adi Mundi was leading a small detachment of Marines against the forces of the Separatist Droid Army on a bridge when the order was carried out. He charged at the Separatist forces but stopped after he saw Bacara and a small group of Galactic Marines raise their arms on him. Confused, he quickly began deflecting the blasts after the clones began to fire on him but it was too much and Mundi was shot down and killed by his forces. On the planet of Felucia, Aayla Secura became the next victim as her forces, lead by Commander Bly, turned on her as well. During the Battle of Felucia in an attempt to rescue Barris Offe and push the Separatist forces off the world, Secura stared down a convoy of Homing Spider Droids and Armoured Assault Tanks when she saw her troops raise their weapons at her. She tried to stop it but they were too fast and she was shot down and killed. According to records, her forces admired her greatly and wanted to give her a quick death as they were unable to deal with the pain because of how she saved them from certain death during the war. Plo Koon became the next victim following Secura. During the Battle of Cato Nemoidia, Plo Koon was in his starfighter and was accompanied by two ARC-170s during an air battle where they were flying over the bridge cities. Palpatine gave out the order and Captain Jag carried it out. Without hesitation, Jag and the other pilots opened fire on Plo Koon and was quickly shot down and crashed on a nearby building on one of the bridge cities. During the Siege of Selucami, Jedi General Stass Allie was on a BARC speeder bike and was accompanied by two clone troopers. Commander Neyo, one of the troopers present, had gotten the order and he and the other clone had backed up their bikes and fired on their Jedi Commander. The bike was destroyed and she was killed in the process with the remnants of the bike landing into the swamps of Selucami littered with the remains of fallen clones and droids during the battle. Jedi Grand Master Yoda had sensed the deaths of all the Jedi and was horrified at what he sensed nearly collapsing as a result. He was present on the planet of Kashyyk during the Separatist invasion of the Wookie homeworld and oversaw a battle where Separatist forces attacked a beach outpost and engaged the joint Republic-Wookie forces in their defense. Luminara Unduli was killed by her Clone forces but Yoda sensed what was happening and killed both Commander Gree and another trooper during their attempt on his life. Raid on the Jedi Temple On Coruscant, a state of emergency was declared and the planet was placed under martial law. During this time, Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader, lead a large detachment of 501st Legion soldiers marched into the Jedi Temple. After killing a nearby Jedi Knight, Anakin and his forces marched forward in what would become Operation Knightfall. The orders was to eradicate every single Jedi that was present including knights, padawans, and even younglings. This lead to a long and grueling battle which saw the destruction of the entire Jedi Order and the deaths of the majority of the Jedi. Afterwards, a beacon was activated telling all surviving Jedi to return to the temple as a trap set up to kill any Jedi who escaped execution. Clone soldiers were stationed at the temple to kill all surviving Jedi who would return. The bodies of all slain Jedi were then brought up front of the temple where they were burned and the public was told that the Jedi had attempted to overthrow the Republic and this was the response to their supposed treason. This would later help eliminate most positive views of the Jedi amongst the public. Post-Knightfall After Operation Knightfall had been completed, Jedi Knights Obi Wan and Yoda had returned to the temple where they fought off and cleared out the temple of the Clone forces stationed there. The two Jedi Knights would patrol the ruins of the temple where they had seen the bodies of all the slain Jedi and were horrified, especially after knowing that not even the younglings made it out alive. They then saw footage of Anakin leading the Clone forces, killing the Jedi, and becoming the apprentice of Darth Sidious as well. Obi Wan was devastated but knew what he had to do. He later de-activated the beacon and activated a new one instead ordering all surviving Jedi to stay away from the temple and went to confront Anakin on Mustafar. Survivors There were some Jedi, however, who survived Order 66. Notable survivors include Master Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Shaak-Ti. Eventually, Shaak Ti was hunted down and killed by Darth Vader's secret apprentice, while Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda trained Luke Skywalker the ways of the Force to resurrect the Jedi Order. Around 200 Jedi were recorded to have survived Order 66 and they ended up scattering all over the galaxy to remain in hiding. Eventually however, Palpatine was impatient and unwilling to allow these Jedi to survive and thus instigated the Great Jedi Purge which sought to eradicate the presence of the Jedi from the galaxy and for the extermination of every single surviving Jedi. Known Victims The majority of the Jedi were killed during Order 66 and the order was effectively destroyed. The objectives for each type of Jedi had actually varied as members of the Jedi High Council were to be terminated on sight, Jedi Masters to be executed on sight, Jedi Knights to be arrested or executed, and Padawans were to be captured and interrogated. *Ali-Alann: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by the 501st Legion. *Stass Allie: Stationed on Saleucami; killed by Commander Neyo and CT-3423. *Cin Drallig: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by Darth Vader. *Sian Jeisel: Visiting the Bogden Jedi Training Facility; killed herself and several clone troopers. *Jurokk: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by Darth Vader. *Ki-Adi-Mundi: Stationed on Mygeeto; killed by Commander Bacara and the Galactic Marines. *Plo Koon: Stationed on Cato Neimoidia; killed by Captain Jag. *Ferroda: Stationed on Cato Neimoidia; killed by X2. *Master Saras Loorne: Stationed on Murkhana; killed by the 22nd Air Combat Wing. *Du Mahn: Stationed at the Bogden Jedi Training Facility; killed by clone troopers. *Jocasta Nu: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by Darth Vader. *Simms: Stationed on Toola; killed by Commander Keller. *Sev: Stationed above Ragmar V; killed by clone troopers. *Traavis: Stationed on Garqi; killed by Commander Sarge. *Luminara Unduli: Stationed on Kashyyyk, killed by Commander Faie (Legends, in the new canon she was captured and imprisoned in the Spire, then executed) *Group of Masters: Stationed at the Jedi Temple, killed by Darth Vader. *The master who protected the Great Holocron: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by Darth Vader. *A Zabrak Knight: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by Darth Vader. *Nem Bees: Stationed on Orto; killed by Commander Deviss. *Aayla Secura: Stationed on Felucia; killed by Commander Bly and members of the 327th Star Corps. *Olana Chion: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by the 501st Legion. *Knight Serra Keto: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by Darth Vader. *Barriss Offee: Stationed on Felucia; killed by Lieutenant Galle (Legends only) *Etain Tur-Mukan: Stationed on Coruscant; killed indirectly by another Jedi while protecting a clone trooper. *Tru Veld: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by the 501st Legion. *Two Unidentified Knights: Stationed on Murkhana; killed by clone troopers. *Padawan group: Trying to escape Coruscant, they were discovered by a checkpoint of the 501st and died in the melee. One of them accidentally killed Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan in the melee. *Bene: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by Darth Vader. *Zett Jukassa: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by Sergeant Fox and members of the 501st Legion. *Whie Malreaux: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by Darth Vader *Sors Bandeam: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by Darth Vader. *Jeswi Ele: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by Darth Vader. *Shia Letap: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed by Darth Vader. *Unidentified Clan: At least several more younglings hiding in the High Council Tower; killed by Darth Vader. *10 members of the Hawkbat Clan: Stationed at the Bogden Jedi Training Facility; killed by clone troopers. Gallery Order 66.jpg|An unidentified Jedi General about to be murdered during Order 66 as seen in the Star Wars Miniatures book Ultimate Missions: Revenge of the Sith. The Protocol 66.jpg|Protocol 66 Trivia *The events of Order 66, namely the systematic eradication of the Jedi Order, were once first mentioned in the original Star Wars movie Star Wars: A New Hope (also known as "Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope"). *The destruction itself was first depicted on-screen in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith (also known as "Star Wars: Episode III 'Revenge of the Sith''"), while the backstory of Order 66 was provided in a four-episode arc in the animated TV series Star Wars: The Clone Wars.'' *The first book of the ongoing comic series Star Wars: Kanan, featuring the eponymous Jedi Knight named Kanan Jarrus of the series Star Wars Rebels, depicts Order 66 and its aftermath. This aftermath is further explored in another Star Wars show Star Wars Rebels, as Kanan deals with passing on the legacy of the Jedi in the wake of the Order's destruction. * There was once a casualty report of Order 66 compiled by the Imperial Moff Marcellin Wessel which hailed the mandate as a great Imperial success and went into detail about 15 notable Jedi victims of its execution. An image, a profile, and information about his or her termination were included for each Jedi adherents. The official but untrue records of each termination were also supplemented by Sate Pestage. These records would later be revealed to the public in a cycle of Imperial HoloVision. The document itself was only available to Emperor Palpatine himself. No else were to lay eyes on the report. Category:Villainous Events Category:Genocide Category:Massacres Category:Crimes Category:Conflicts Category:Terrorism Category:Execution Category:Torture Category:Oppression